1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibration dampener for the fan operator lever of an axial fan.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Certain types of axial fans for air conditioning and the like include an actuator which is operable to vary the pitch of the fan blades. The actuator is operable by an elongated operating lever which extends at one extremity through a slot in the wall which defines the air conduit of the fan. The projecting extremity of the operating lever is movable by an externally located operator. Vibration of the operator lever against the side margins of the slots is a common problem with this type of fan and the vibration undesirably increases the noise level in the area of the fan and on occasion causes failure of the operator.
Various means have been employed to reduce or eliminate such vibration in axial fans and the like, but these have not been completely successful. The solutions heretofore attempted have often undesirably interfered with the free travel of the operating lever through the conduit slot.